


Kinktober #18

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompt:Nevada/Sonny - cockwarming, praise kinkI apologize for how late the last several kinktober fics are, but I am working toward finishing them before...next October :/
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #18

Sonny didn’t immediately move, lying with his face pressed into the sheet and his arms splayed to either side, his legs partly spread and his softening cock pinned beneath him against the wet towel. He let the cool air whisper over his sweaty, overheated skin as his muscles slowly relaxed into the bed.

He felt Nevada roll away and off the bed, heard the unmistakable sound of him dropping the full condom into the trash, and then: “You dead?” 

Sonny laughed tiredly into the sheet. 

“Shit. Wish I could keep going, your ass is begging to be fucked more.”

Sonny gave his hips a little wiggle against the bed, grinning at Nevada’s answering growl. “Shame you’re not as young as you used to be,” Sonny taunted. In truth, Nevada’s stamina was often impressive and sometimes alarming, and Sonny’s ass was glad for the current reprieve. 

He felt Nevada crawl onto the bed and straddle his leg, and he turned his face out of the mattress to look back with one eye. A moment later Nevada grabbed two rough handfuls of Sonny’s ass, spreading him wider open to survey the damage. 

“You look perfect like this,” Nevada said, and Sonny felt a pleasant burst of warmth at the compliment. He grunted softly when Nevada touched his thumbs to Sonny’s rim and tugged gently, watching the muscle clench and loosen. One thumb slipped into Sonny’s still-slick opening and Sonny’s hips lifted instinctively. Nevada laughed, not unkindly. “ _Puto_.”

“Thought that’s why you like me.”

“Mm.” Nevada withdrew his thumb and smacked a palm against Sonny’s ass, barely hard enough to sting. “One reason.” Before Sonny could process that, Nevada grabbed his leg and pulled, unceremoniously rolling him onto his side. Sonny shifted his arm out of the way, thinking Nevada meant to flip him all the way over, but instead Nevada dropped down onto his side behind Sonny, pressing close against his back. Sonny stilled, surprised and briefly confused. Spooning wasn’t Nevada’s style. 

Nevada held Sonny’s thigh in a tight grip and levered his bent leg up, and Sonny—who had no objection to the manhandling but still wasn’t sure what to expect—automatically braced his foot against his other leg to keep his knee up in the air.

Nevada pressed his lips to the base of Sonny’s neck and murmured against his skin: “Good boy.” 

Sonny shivered at the praise. “If you tell me what—” he started, but he stopped when he felt Nevada’s now-soft cock nudging against his hole. Sonny shifted instinctively to help despite his surprise, and Nevada hummed his approval as, with one hand fisted tightly around himself for support, he managed to push his way inside. Nevada tapped Sonny’s leg and he lowered it slowly, cautiously. He got a kiss between his shoulder blades for the effort. 

Nevada shifted a little and Sonny’s own cock twitched tiredly. He glanced down to make sure he was still mostly over the messy towel, and his nose wrinkled as he realized he wasn’t going to be cleaning up any time soon. 

“See? Begging for more,” Nevada said, already sounding half-asleep, and Sonny sighed in resignation as he shifted carefully into a slightly more comfortable position. “Complaint?” Nevada asked once Sonny had stopped squirming. 

“Nah.” He could feel Nevada inside him, but his presence was far less intrusive than usual. Sonny figured it was probably more uncomfortable for Nevada; Sonny had slept with a plug before, although he usually preferred to do so on his stomach. He doubted he’d be able to sleep like this, but in truth he didn’t care. He’d trade some discomfort for Nevada snuggled up against his back, peaceful and relaxed. Sonny was a cuddler by nature, and he often had to curb those tendencies to avoid feeling like he was crowding, or annoying, the other man. 

He felt Nevada’s lips against his back again. “You gonna ask?” 

“What?” Sonny answered, even though he knew exactly what Nevada meant. Nevada laughed quietly and sucked at Sonny’s skin; there was a bright little flash of pain, the blood vessels bursting as Nevada drew a hickey into Sonny’s flesh, but it was a pleasant pain that sent another warm shiver rippling through Sonny’s body. “Fine. What else do you like about me?”

Nevada settled an arm over Sonny’s hip, shoved his other arm under the pillow to get comfortable, and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Asshole,” Sonny muttered, and Nevada hummed in agreement. Sonny wasn’t really put out; he preferred his compliments to be organic, anyway. Genuine. 

Sonny dragged a pillow under his head and got as comfortable as his limited range of motion would allow. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, but he soon found himself drifting—lulled by Nevada’s heat, the intimacy of their position, and the soft snores against his back as Nevada slipped effortlessly into sleep. 

Sonny was flattered that Nevada was comfortable enough—with him _and_ inside him—to so completely let down his guard. He decided he might try cuddling a little more often. Nevada could always shove him off if he was annoyed. 

***

Nevada was still pressed closely against him, his sweaty skin stuck to Sonny’s in their mingled heat, but he was awake. His cock, now barely inside Sonny, had also begun to awaken. 

Sonny resisted his body’s urge to stretch as his mind crawled slowly out of slumber, but he yawned before turning his head in a vain attempt to see Nevada over his shoulder. 

“ _Jesucristo_ , you got tight,” Nevada said, his voice quiet but rough from sleep. 

Sonny felt far more rested than he’d expected—warm and languid; pliable. He gave up trying to see Nevada’s face and let his head settle back into the pillow, content to roll with whatever Nevada had planned.

Nevada gave his hips a small, experimental shift, and Sonny grimaced. He almost said he was going to need a fresh dose of lube, but didn’t bother. Nevada was an asshole, and a fan of consensual pain play, but Sonny knew he didn’t have to worry.

“Hm. And dry,” Nevada said. 

“Sorry,” Sonny answered unconvincingly.

Nevada laughed, his chest rumbling against Sonny’s back. “Don’t move.” He turned his upper body away, reaching back and managing to grab the lube from the nightstand without slipping the rest of the way out of Sonny’s ass. 

“What time is it?”

“Fuck should I know,” Nevada muttered. The head of his cock was still inside Sonny, and without withdrawing he stroked his shaft in the tight space between their bodies, lubing himself as Sonny felt him hardening. “Late or too early to matter.” He ran his slick finger around Sonny’s opening and Sonny couldn’t swallow his groan. “Hurt?” 

“No,” Sonny said, reaching back to touch Nevada’s hip. “It’s almost...numb, like. Until you move and then there’s a little burn.” He paused, considering. “I like it,” he added, earning a chuckle from Nevada. 

When Nevada levered Sonny’s leg up he got no resistance; Sonny turned his forehead into the pillow, gasping softly when Nevada shifted and forced his way a little further into Sonny’s body. Sonny’s fingers dug into Nevada’s hip, silently urging him on, and his gasp turned into a quiet moan when Nevada pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his back. 

Nevada’s movements were unhurried as he gave Sonny’s body a little time to readjust. Nevada was already almost fully-hard, his cock slowly stretching Sonny as he grew inside him, and Sonny kept himself loose and relaxed despite his own rapid arousal. He ran his fingers over Nevada’s hip absently, barely aware of his own search for more contact. 

Sonny enjoyed rough sex nearly as much as Nevada, but he held a special love for the slow and gentle side of Nevada that usually only came out right after waking, when they were both extra warm and limber. 

He shifted, bowing his back a little to make it easier for Nevada, and Nevada pulled Sonny’s leg back to hook it over his own before looping an arm over Sonny’s stomach to give his erection a few slow strokes. Sonny tried to fight the heat building in his stomach, wanting to draw the intimacy out for as long as possible.

Nevada leaned into Sonny, putting his lips behind the detective’s ear, and said quietly, “Every fucking thing.”

It took only a moment for Sonny’s brain to make sense of the words, and a shudder passed through him as he came. Nevada held him firmly in place, giving him a few more strokes as Sonny clenched around him, and then Nevada’s arm was gone as he withdrew abruptly from Sonny’s ass. A second later his cum was hot and wet against Sonny’s ass and between his legs, splattering his thighs. Nevada pressed his forehead against Sonny’s back and drew a ragged breath as he finished himself off with rough jerks, the movement shaking both of their bodies. 

Sonny let out a breath and turned his head, but before he could say anything embarrassing Nevada pushed his leg down and rolled away. Sonny laid there for a moment, feeling the ghost of Nevada’s dick in his ass and the sticky wetness of cum coating his inner thighs, and he tried to tamp down his disappointment. He told himself he didn’t need any more nuzzling or romantic gestures. He and Nevada had just spent a couple of hours _literally_ joined together.

He heard Nevada pad into the bathroom, heard him turn on the shower. Sonny rolled carefully onto his back, giving up all effort to keep the sheet clean. He was going to have to strip the bed and do laundry. Nevada’s cum was all over him. 

He turned his head to look at Nevada walking toward him, and he couldn’t help but smile. _What else do you like about me?_

 _Every fucking thing_. 

“Get up.”

Sonny groaned, a half-hearted refusal despite his need to piss. He was sore in all the best ways, and he didn’t want to move even if the call of a hot shower was enticing.

Nevada cocked an eyebrow at him.

Sonny lifted an arm and held it out, and Nevada rolled his eyes before walking over to grab his hand and drag him from the bed. He let Sonny plant one smiling kiss against his lips before shoving him toward the bathroom and swatting a hand against his naked, sticky ass. 

Sonny could feel Nevada’s cum running down his thighs as he walked.

Nevada stepped into the bathtub and pissed into the shower while Sonny used the toilet. As soon as Sonny stepped into the tub behind him, Nevada pushed him forward into the spray of hot water and against the wall. Sonny braced himself on his hands against the cool surface and turned his face out of the water, letting the heat surround and soothe him. 

Nevada fisted a hand in Sonny’s hair and held his head against the wall, kissing the back of his neck, his shoulders, his back, sucking light marks into his wet skin. 

“You woke up in a good mood,” Sonny murmured, his voice nearly lost beneath the sound of the water. He couldn’t stop the small, happy moan that rose to his lips as Nevada released his hair and ran his hands over Sonny’s back, his narrow hips, the curve of his ass, helping the water sluice away old sweat and new cum. 

“Found a new favorite sleeping position,” Nevada answered, and Sonny smiled into the crook of his arm.

Nevada grabbed the soap and started lathering Sonny’s ass, running surprisingly-gentle fingers between his cheeks and over his tired opening. He slid soapy hands along the insides of Sonny’s thighs and up under his balls, washing him. 

Sonny was surprised but not about to complain. He could use a little _deeper_ cleaning, but that could wait a while longer.

As though reading his mind, Nevada said, “You need more than this before going back to sleep?” He didn’t mean hygienically; he was asking about Sonny’s comfort, in a roundabout way.

“No.” Sonny pushed off the wall and turned to face him in the steam, letting the hot water beat against his back. “Can I choose the position this time?” he asked, running a light finger over the dark ink of Nevada’s tattoo.

Nevada’s eyes narrowed but a small smile curved his lips. “We’ll see,” he said, which Sonny knew meant _yes_. He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, and Nevada grabbed his ass to pull him closer.


End file.
